


hope

by gayerthanlexa



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanlexa/pseuds/gayerthanlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been married for two years and had nearly given up on getting pregnant. Of course, Lexa finally finds out that she's pregnant, but has to keep it a secret for two weeks while Clarke is away on a business trip. She's sure in for a surprise when she returns.</p><p>Based off of the prompt: "Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?" from <a href="http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts">this</a> Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how I got from this prompt to pregnant Lexa, but here we are anyway. :)

**Boarding the plane…see you soon, Mrs. Woods :)**

The buzzing of her phone nearly made Lexa jump three feet in the air from where she was lying on the couch. She was watching a movie, but had apparently drifted off to sleep half way through. If it had been anyone but Clarke messaging her, they would have gotten a strongly worded text back in response. Instead of being upset, a smile spread across Lexa’s face. 

**I can hardly wait, Mrs. Griffin <3**

Although the couple had been married for two years, they both secretly got butterflies in their stomach when addressed as “Mrs.” Clarke had proposed on Lexa’s birthday. She spent nearly half of their year of dating trying to figure out how and when she would propose, finally at least deciding on the when. She had that part planned out three months in advance and finalized the rest of her plans just three weeks before their anniversary. Finally, she decided she would throw Lexa a surprise birthday party and also surprise her by proposing, which meant all of their friends and family members were there to see it happen. Even though she only technically had three weeks to keep the plan a secret from Lexa, Clarke nearly slipped up a total of four times. Clarke was the only one who knew she would be proposing, so literally every single person there was shocked that she managed to keep the plan under wraps.

Lexa found herself tearing up and fiddling with her wedding ring as she thought back to that day. She remembered specifically telling Clarke that she hated her birthday, but then she went and gave her a reason to love it. She knew that wasn’t a coincidence.

Looking at the clock on her phone, Lexa groaned and finally coaxed herself off of the couch. Little did Clarke know, Lexa had a surprise of her own for her wife tonight and she only had three hours before she needed to be at the airport to pick her up. Clarke had been gone for the last two weeks or so on a business trip and Lexa was more than excited to have her wife home. However, if her plan was going to work out, so she had to get moving.

The first item on her to-do list was grocery shopping. Over their three years together, Clarke’s favorite meal that Lexa made was spaghetti, which was probably the easiest meal she knew how to make. As a reference, though, their ongoing joke was that Lexa’s favorite meal that Clarke made was Chinese takeout…or, well, nothing Clarke actually had to make. They were better off not eating dinner if Clarke was in charge of making it and wouldn’t order anything in. In fact, Lexa ordered her not to even go near the kitchen unless it was to warm up leftovers. Her cooking was _that_ bad.

Lexa wrote out her grocery list and then practically ran through the store. It was a Friday afternoon, so there weren’t many people to deal with, but she still dreaded going – normally she would ask Clarke to go for her. Because that wasn’t an option, she sucked it up and got in and out of the store in under an hour. The drive to the airport was about an hour long, so Lexa had to rush back to their apartment and bake their dessert – chocolate brownies – before she had to head back out again.

**********

Time passed slowly once Lexa got to the airport. She messed around on her phone, but she was too antsy to keep her attention on any one distraction. She arrived early, which didn’t help her anxiousness, and she continually searched the crowds of people for a certain blond even when she knew full well that Clarke’s plane hadn’t even landed yet. Still, that didn’t calm her nerves whatsoever. The fact that she had less than an hour before being reunited with her wife made Lexa want to jump out of her skin. They hadn’t spent a single night apart before Clarke went on her business trip since the day they got married. Two weeks apart was agonizing.

After deciding she was too antsy to sit still, Lexa decided to wander around the airport until there were only fifteen minutes left before the plane would land. She paced back and forth by the large window that overlooked all of the planes. Eventually it was close enough to the time Clarke was supposed to arrive, so she made her way over to the gates and waited.

Of course, the plane didn’t land on time. She knew that planes rarely landed on time, but it still made Lexa nervous. Every time there was a rush of people, she would scan through the crowds and then sigh when she didn’t find the one person she needed to see the most. Finally, after twenty minutes of searching, she saw the familiar face.

They ran toward each other and, when they met, they nearly crashed down to the floor, but Clarke thankfully saved them. Lexa didn’t let her have a chance to say anything before she threw her arms around Clarke and kissed her. Normally she wouldn’t do such a thing in public, which is why Clarke was surprised when her wife kissed her in the middle of a crowd of strangers. Not that she minded.

When they eventually pulled away, both women were smiling. “You have no idea how much I missed you,” Clarke breathed.

“I think I know more than you think.”

They stood there in each other’s arms for several long minutes, enjoying having their missing halves back. Clarke was the one who pulled away, which made Lexa groan in protest. She could have stayed there for hours, not a care in the world. “We should get home,” Clarke said.

“I suppose,” she agreed. Lexa took one of the suitcases from Clarke and then offered her free hand to Clarke. “I do have a surprise for you at home.”

Technically, the surprise was already with them, but Clarke didn’t need to know that yet. Lexa’s stomach did a flip just thinking about finally getting to reveal her secret. It took everything in her power not to call Clarke over the past two weeks to tell her. She knew it was something she needed to tell her wife in person, even if it nearly killed her to keep it a secret.

“Hm…well, I won’t ask because I know you won’t tell me. Can I ask if there’s food involved, though?” Clarke looked hopeful.

Lexa laughed. “Yes, Clarke, there will be dinner.”

She squeezed Lexa’s hand with excitement and approval. “I’ve missed your cooking _almost_ as much as I’ve missed you.”

They walked hand-in-hand out of the airport and to their car, where Lexa threw all of Clarke’s bags into the backseat. On the way home, Lexa listened to stories from Clarke’s trip, which all made Lexa jealous. Clarke went with her boss to close in on a deal with a major company, but she also had some time for sightseeing. Lexa had never been able to travel, so she soaked up all of the stories that Clarke had to offer. 

When they got home, the girls carried everything inside and decided to wait to unpack until later. Clarke said wanted to shower before anything else, so Lexa started cooking dinner. As she started the pasta, she started feeling nervous, though there was no reason for that. She knew everything would go over just fine, but there was still something in the pit of her stomach. She was just as nervous as she was excited.

Lexa turned on the radio that was in their dining room in hopes of getting herself out of her thoughts. She was quietly singing to herself as she mixed the pasta sauce and watched it simmer. She was so lost in what she was doing that she didn’t notice Clarke standing in the doorway of their kitchen, watching her hum along with the song on the radio and absentmindedly stirring whatever was in the pan on the stove in front of her. Clarke stood there for a few minutes, just smiling to herself. She fell in love with these soft, quiet moments over and over again.

Eventually Lexa noticed that she was being watched. She blushed, realizing Clarke had probably heard her softly singing, but then she broke out in a smile. “Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?" the brunette asked.

“It would be my pleasure,” Clarke said regally, bowing as if Lexa were royalty. Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled, and then grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. Clarke tasted the pasta sauce and literally moaned. “I _really_ missed your cooking.”

The brunette kissed her wife’s cheek, smiling, and then turned back to the stove to finish up cooking the pasta. As she stood there, she felt Clarke move behind her to snake her arms around Lexa’s waist, holding her close. Clarke nuzzled her face between Lexa’s shoulder and neck; Lexa relaxed and leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that until Lexa whispered that their dinner was done, though neither of them really wanted to move. Reluctantly, Clarke stepped away to grab two plates from the cabinet.

As they sat down to eat at the dining room table to eat, Clarke could tell that Lexa was getting nervous. Over the few years that they had been together, they had both mastered noticing when something was off with the other person. “Is something wrong?” Clarke asked, concerned.

“No,” she said smoothly. Unfortunately, it wasn’t smooth enough. The blonde gave her a look that said she knew Lexa was lying. She tried again. “Well, if you _must_ know, I’m excited to fill you in on that surprise I mentioned.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Now I’m getting suspicious. For one, I hate surprises and you know that. Second, you never get nervous when you have a surprise and you’re definitely nervous right now.”

“It’s an extra special surprise,” Lexa reasoned. That didn’t really help Clarke’s suspicion, but she went back to eating anyway. They talked about what Lexa did over the last two weeks, which pretty much only consisted of work. She had a few ridiculous stories about things her preschoolers had done and then she told Clarke to tell her more about her trip. Since she wasn’t driving anymore, Clarke could show her the pictures on her phone that went along with her stories. Again, Lexa was jealous and decided that they would have to go on a trip of some sort together, preferably soon. She couldn’t wait to go on those kinds of adventures with her wife. 

They finished their dinner and then put away the leftovers and washed their dishes, getting distracted a few times by kisses and hugs. At one point, Clarke snuck up behind Lexa and tickled her sides, almost causing Lexa to drop the dish she was trying to wash. She tried to glare at Clarke, but she ended up kissing her anyway. Even feigned anger between the two didn’t last long.

Once the dishes were put away, Clarke asked if they could go out and relax on their small deck, and Lexa quickly agreed. They lived on the third floor of their building, so they had a beautiful view of the area. There was a small park across the street with a water fountain that lit up at night. It wasn’t late enough to where it was pitch black outside, but it was dark enough to see the bright colors of the fountain and still light enough to where Clarke and Lexa could still see each other. Lexa stood behind Clarke, just like how they previously were in the kitchen. This time, Lexa was able to rest her chin on the top of Clarke’s head. There was a cool breeze that made the atmosphere slightly chilly – luckily for Clarke, Lexa’s embrace kept her warm. Clarke closed her eyes, sighed contently, and then said, “I love you.”

Lexa hugged her even tighter and planted a kiss on her head. “I love you, too.”

The longer they stood there, the more peaceful the night became. It grew darker as they held each other, but they didn’t mind. All was quiet except for the sounds of the water fountain and the cars passing by on the street below. Eventually, Lexa was the one to break the silence. “I suppose I can give you your surprise,” she said. “Unless you’d like to wait a little bit longer, of course.”

Clarke spun around and draped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Let me think…” Lexa bit her lip and looked up at the sky, as if she were actually considering it. A few long seconds passed and then she nodded. “Turns out I’m ready to tell you now. But first, you have to kiss me.”

The blonde shook her head and laughed. She stretched up on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Now tell me, woman.”

“That was lame,” she said, but smiled anyway. Her anxiety was building up again, but a single look down into Clarke’s hopeful blue eyes washed most of her nervousness away. When she opened her mouth, she suddenly wished she had planned out what she was going to say.

Clarke noticed that she was nervous again. “No offense, but you’re _really_ cute when you’re flustered.”

“Shut up,” she teased. “Well, I guess I should start off by asking if you remembered that I had a doctor appointment the day after you left for your trip.” Clarke guiltily shook her head. Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s forehead before continuing. “It’s okay. Anyway, I went in just for a check-up. Because of the rounds of in vitro, they want to keep an eye on things.”

They had been trying to get pregnant since not too long after they got married, but they weren’t successful. Their doctor was hopeful that they would be successful with the next round…and then the next one. After a few rounds of in vitro, Lexa was on her way to accepting that she was infertile. They had already discussed Clarke trying next. They were desperate to start their family and they wanted to start it while still young, despite several family members and friends cautioning them to just enjoy their lives as newlyweds for a while. Naturally, they did the exact opposite of that.

Clarke’s heart nearly stopped the second Lexa mentioned the in vitro. She already hoped she knew where the conversation and she tried not to get her hopes up. Regardless, there were tears in her eyes and she felt like fainting. “And…” Clarke urged her, eyes begging Lexa to continue.

“…and they did a urine test.”

Lexa noticed the tears in Clarke’s eyes and smiled. What she saw on Clarke’s face was an emotion that she had seen since the day they decided Lexa would be the first to try to get pregnant…hope. Then, every single time they would face disappointment when the pregnancy tests would come back negative. No matter how positive they tried to be, it felt like a punch to the gut whenever they found out Lexa still wasn’t pregnant. Although they knew there were so many couples who went through years of treatments with no success, the two women were growing increasingly impatient whenever the doctor – plus the several pregnancy tests from the drugstore down the street – delivered the bad news.

This hopeful look was different. It was more confident. More sure.

“Lexa” was all she said before the tears overflowed. In a mere matter of seconds, Lexa had tears streaming down her cheeks, too.

“The test was positive,” Lexa choked out through her tears.

She had never seen Clarke look so happy – or beautiful. Lexa no longer remembered why she was so worried about telling Clarke. Her reaction was even better than Lexa imagined it being. When the blonde’s tears finally slowed, she started giggling like a giddy four year old, which only made her even cuter. “You’re pregnant,” Clarke said matter-of-factly. “You’re pregnant. You’re _pregnant_. Holy shit… _you’re pregnant_!”

“I’m pregnant,” Lexa confirmed.

It was obvious that Clarke had so much she wanted to say, but she had no idea where to start. “How… When… Lexa, you kept this a secret for two weeks?!”

“I didn’t want to tell you over the phone,” she explained. “Besides, I was in shock. It’s not often that you’re told you aren’t pregnant just to find out that you actually are.”

Lexa watched as Clarke leaned back and placed a hand on the brunette’s stomach. Although it was far too early on for her to be showing, Lexa liked the way it felt, just knowing that it wouldn’t be too long before there would be a bump there. A few years ago, the idea of ever being pregnant made Lexa squeamish; the mere thought of her body hosting and nurturing another human made her nauseous. Over the more recent years, having a child became one of her biggest dreams. So much had changed since she met Clarke.

When Clarke kissed Lexa, Lexa started crying again. Clarke held her tighter, littering her face with soft kisses. It seemed like two days passed as they stood there, alternating between crying, laughing, and kissing. They were fortunate to not have to work the next day because they were up for hours, just taking in the happiness Lexa’s news had brought them. They eventually went back inside to lie down, but they never left each other’s arms. They discussed the future: where they would move to in order to have room for a baby, how and when they would tell their friends and families, how many times Lexa would cry throughout her pregnancy…

Before the women met each other, neither of them knew what the future would hold or what they even wanted out of their futures. Although they both hoped it would happen, they weren’t sure whether they would end up married. Once they met, though, the future seemed a lot less scary. They didn’t feel the need to constantly worry about where they would end up because, as long as they were together, neither cared where the finish line ended. 

That night, just like every night to follow, Clarke kissed Lexa’s stomach before saying goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome all comments, thoughts, and criticisms. :)


End file.
